Kepastian Cinta
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun meragukan cinta Kai kepadanya, ia selalu merasa kalau pria itu tidak benar-benar tulus mencintainya, dan selama hampir dua tahun keduanya menjalin hubungan Kai sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk Sehun. Lalu saat mantan kekasih Kai kembali datang dalam kehidupan Kai, masihkan Sehun bisa bertahan untuk tetap disisi Kai? Kaihun. Yaoi. Oneshoot, rated M.


Kepastian Cinta

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Maaf belum bisa nerusin ff yang ada (^_^).

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie, kamu masih jalan dengan Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, saat Sehun dan dirinya sama-sama sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas masing-masing.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wow," Baekhyun berdecak pelan. "Tak kusangka kau awet juga dengannya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, terlalu malas meladeni ucapan Baekhyun. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun dirinya dan Kai menjalin hubungan, dan meski Kai itu pendiam, Sehun sangat bersyukur bisa menjalin kasih dengannya. Kai itu orang yang sangat sabar dan pengertian dengan semua sikap manja dan kekanakan dirinya. Sehun merupakan anak tunggal dan hidupnya terbiasa untuk selalu dimanjakan karena itulah ia bisa di bilang tumbuh menjadi anak yang egois, manja dan keras kepala, beruntung baginya Kai tidak pernah protes akan sifatnya tersebut, Kai tetap bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kai sudah mengatakan kata cinta padamu kan Hun?" Baekhyun ingat dulu Sehun pernah cerita padanya kalau Kai tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuknya.

Sehun tertegun sejenak, mencoba mengingat, lalu kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Seingatku belum pernah Baekkie."

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran, "Bukankah kalian sudah lama pacaran kenapa Kai tidak sekalipun mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Sahut Sehun lesu. Memang dulu Sehunlah yang lebih dulu mengatakan cinta pada Kai dan Kai langsung menerima ucapan cinta itu tanpa banyak kata. Padahal saat itu keduanya bisa dibilang tidak saling kenal dekat, Sehun hanya beberapa kali berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kai, itupun juga tidak ada interaksi yang berlebihan di antara kedunya, mereka hanya saling sapa secara singkat. Hanya saja saat itu Sehun langsung jatuh cinta dengan kepribadian Kai yang tenang hingga ia pun memberanikan diri menyatakan cinta pada pria tersebut. Dan sampai sekarang Sehun tak tahu apa alasan Kai menerima dirinya pada saat itu, karena setiap kali ia mencoba memancing Kai untuk mengatakan alasannya, Kai selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Sudahlah Hun, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin Kai sangat mencintaimu dan ia hanya type orang yang lebih mengungkapkan hal itu lewat tindakan dan bukan lewat ucapan."

"Ku rasa kau benar Baekkie," meski masih meragukan hal itu, Sehun mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang bareng hari ini," ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf Baekkie, tapi aku terlanjur berjanji pada Kai untuk pulang bersama hari ini."

"Tak apa, kalau begitu kita barengan ke tempat parkir saja."

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi Kai memintaku untuk menyusulnya ke kelas, katanya dia ada keperluan sebentar karena itu ia memintaku untuk menemuinya di sana."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukannya kelas Kai sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu?" Baekhyun ingat kalau hari ini Kai berada di kelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya dan kekasihnya mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa menunggu Baekhyun hari ini karena harus menjemput orang tuanya di bandara.

"Mungkin ada rapat?" Sehun tampak ragu, "Bukankah Kai adalah ketua panitia acara lelang yang di adakan sebentar lagi itu?"

"Ah, pengumpulan dana untuk kegiatan sosial itu ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bukannya kita anggota panitia juga, kenapa tidak di ajak?"

"Mana aku tahu Baekkie, ya sudah aku tanya Kai saja." Sehun mengambil handphone dari saku jaketnya dan mulai menghubungi Kai.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Sehun perlahan menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kai tidak mengangkat telponku," sahutnya lemah. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, Kai tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, ia selalu mengangkat telpon darinya meski sesibuk apapun itu.

"Ya sudah mungkin dia lagi ke toilet, ayo kita susul saja ke kelasnya." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sedang di jalan menuju pulang Baekkie?"

"Dan meninggalkanmu setelah membuat janji untuk pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin saja kan dia lupa," ucap Sehun pelan.

"Maka dari itu kita harus memastikannya, ayo jalannya di percepat."

"Perasaanku tak enak," gumam Sehun, namun melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat di depannya, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kita pulang saja Baek, aku..." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu Baekhyun berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di depannya. "Ada apa Ba..." Kata-kata Sehun kembali terhenti saat pandangannya mengarah ke dalam kelas. Di sana tepat di tengah ruangan, Kai sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang pria yang Sehun kenali sebagai mantan kekasih dari Kai. Jari tangan Sehun mengepal melihat Kai yang bisa tertawa lepas saat bersama pria itu, berbeda saat bersama dengan dirinya, Kai terkesan menjaga jarak dan jarang tertawa seperti itu.

"Sehunie..." Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Sehun, ia segera menarik tubuh Sehun menjauh sebelum Kai ataupun pria itu menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Ayo pergi."

Sehun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak protes sama sekali saat Baekhyun terus menariknya menjauhi tempat di mana kekasihnya berada.

"Aku akan memanggil taxi," ucap Baekhyun saat keduanya keluar dari area kampus.

Sehun tetap diam, pria itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya yang turun tanpa disadarinya.

Saat Baekhyun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam taxi, satu pesan masuk ke handphone miliknya, dari Kai.

' _Sehun, kau masih di kelas, aku akan menjemputmu.'_

' _Tak perlu, aku sudah pulang.'_

' _Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kelasmu sudah berakhir.'_

Sehun terdiam membaca pesan itu.

' _Sekarang kau ada di rumah? Aku akan kesana.'_

' _Tak perlu Kai, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat.'_

' _Ya sudah, kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu.'_

Sehun tak membalas pesan dari Kai, ia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Biasanya kalau ia pulang lebih dulu, Kai akan ngotot untuk datang ke rumahnya dan melihat keadaannya. Tapi hari ini, Kai bahkan tidak ngotot untuk datang ke rumahnya. Satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipi Sehun. Apa karena kehadiran mantan Kai, hingga kekasihnya itu berubah? Ataukah selama ini Kai tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kau masih punya aku disisimu, berbagilah kesakitanmu denganku Sehuna." Baekhyun meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya dengan lembut, tak mempedulikan sopir taxi yang sesekali melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa Kai tidak mencintaiku, Baekkie?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, kalau Kai tidak mencintaimu, hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan selama ini Sehuna."

"Sekarang kurasa tidak lagi," Sehun tersenyum miris.

Ia sangat kenal dengan pria itu, pria yang menjadi mantan Kai, pria yang sudah menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus mantan terindah kekasihnya. Namanya Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun tahu, hubungan mereka sudah terjalin sejak SMP, dia adalah satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang Kai punya dan hubungan mereka juga bertahan hingga lima tahun sebelum kemudian keduanya putus karena Kyungsoo yang harus pindah ke luar kota bersama keluarganya. Dan Sekarang pria itu kembali, bukan tidak mungkin kalau cinta di antara mereka masih sangat kuat. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan lembut yang Kai layangkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehunie, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai dan Kyungsoo dulu, tapi bukankah kisah cinta mereka sudah berakhir dan sekarang Kai sudah menjadi milikmu."

"Bagaimana kalau hanya raganya yang aku miliki, tapi tidak dengan hatinya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat pesimis seperti ini sih, berpikirlah positif, aku yakin Kai tidak akan kembali dengan Kyungsoo."

Namun nyatanya, ucapan Baekhyun tidaklah bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Sehun. Seharian itu Kai tidak menghubunginya lagi, bahkan pesan dari Sehun pun tidak ia balas. Apakah sebegitu sibuknya Kai bersama dengan Kyungsoo hingga mengabaikannya seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya tanpa menunggu Kai yang berjanji akan menjemputnya, Sehun berangkat lebih dulu dengan menumpang di mobil Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin ingin menghindarinya seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun memandang kesana kemari untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada Kai di sekitar mereka.

"Aku malas bertemu dengannya," sahut Sehun.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti pencuri Sehun, motor Kai belum terlihat diparkiran jadi kurasa ia belum datang."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Sehun menegakkan badannya dan mulai berjalan secara normal lagi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan seseorang lebih dulu memanggil namanya.

Dan Sehun rasanya sangat menyesal sekali saat ia berpaling dan menemukan mantan kekasih Kai kini melangkah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Sehun bukan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenalkan aku Kyungsoo. Kau kekasih Kai bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu ?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"Kai mengatakan hal itu padaku kemarin."

Sehun menarik napas lega karena ternyata Kai masih menganggapnya sebagai kekasih, namun perasaan lega itu segera lenyap saat Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kai mengatakan itu setelah kami menghabiskan waktu bersama tadi malam."

"Menghabiskan waktu bersama?" mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar, pria bertubuh mungil itu melirik pada Sehun yang berdiri membeku disampingnya.

"Iya, ah Kai belum mengatakan padamu ya kalau aku sekarang tinggal di apartemen miliknya."

Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada Sehun yang terlihat berusaha keras menahan amarahnya. Disentuhnya lengan pria berparas manis itu berharap Sehun akan mengerti kode darinya untuk tetap menahan diri.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di apartemen Kai?" tanya Sehun dengan kaku.

"Aku baru tiba disini dan Kai menawariku untuk tinggal di apartemennya."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, dirinya bahkan tak pernah menginap di apartemen Kai, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah tinggal di sana, sejauh apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua saat ini?

"Ah, itu Kai," dengan gayanya yang menurut Sehun dan Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai.

Sehun secara otomatis menundukkan kepalanya saat Kai sudah tiba di depannya.

"Sehun, kenapa tidak menungguku, aku tadi kerumahmu dan ibumu bilang kalau kau sudah pergi dengan Baekhyun."

"Ah itu aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Baekkie." Sehun berusaha mencari alasan untuk membohongi Kai.

"Kenapa bisa lupa?"

"Ya karena aku lupa," sahut Sehun jengkel. "Lagi pula kau tidak menghubungiku tadi malam."

"Ah itu karena aku sibuk tadi malam."

"Sibuk bersama Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Aku yang mengatakannya Kai," sela Kyungsoo cepat.

"Yah, aku memang bersama Kyungie tadi malam tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau duga, Sehuna."

Kyungie? Sehun harus menekan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya, Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Kyungie, terdengar manis sekali. Lalu sebenarnya apa arti Sehun di mata Kai, karena sampai sekarang Kai bahkan tidak pernah memberikan panggilan yang manis untuknya.

"Kurasa kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku harus pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Tunggu sebentar Sehuna, aku tak ingin kau salah paham, di antara aku dan Kyungie tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti Kai, dan aku mempercayaimu."

"Syukurlah," Kai tersenyum tipis pada Sehun. "Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Sudah bukan atau ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo Baekkie kita pergi." Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah menjauh dari Kai, "Kenapa kau biarkan Kai bersama pria itu, dia kan kekasihmu Sehuna."

"Kekasih?" Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Apa benar aku punya seorang kekasih atau hanya seorang pelarian?"

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah sudah jelas bukan kalau Kai itu adalah kekasihmu."

"Apa kau lupa Baekkie, aku yang pertama kali mengajaknya pacaran," Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Kai menerimaku saat itu, tapi hari ini aku menyadari satu hal."

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya sebagai pelarian bagi Kai. Dia bisa dengan gampang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan Kyungie, tapi denganku, bahkan ini sudah hampir dua tahun kami pacaran dia masih memanggilku dengan panggilan Sehun, tak ada yang special. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia bahkan tak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku."

Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kelas yang kosong, ia tak ingin orang-orang melihat Sehun yang tengah menangis saat ini.

"Haruskah aku menghajar Kai sekarang, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Tak perlu Baekkie, aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jauhkan aku dari Kai."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Sehuna, dan aku akan membantumu menjauh dari Kai."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Sehun berusaha menghindari Kai, tidak membalas pesannya, tidak mengangkat telponnya, setiap hampir bertemu ia selalu menghindar dengan cara lari secepatnya. Sejauh ini ia sudah berhasil melakukan hal itu tentunya dengan bantuan dari sahabat terbaiknya Baekhyun. Sehun mengakui kalau ini adalah tindakan seorang pengecut, namun ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu Kai dan menerima kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan kalau Kai lebih memilih Kyungsoo dari pada dirinya.

Namun tak selamanya Sehun bisa menghindari Kai, pagi ini saat ia baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil milik Baekhyun, tangannya ditarik seseorang, Sehun menahan napas, orang itu Kai, ia membawa Sehun ke tempat dimana motornya di parkir.

Sehun mencoba berontak, ia masih belum siap untuk bicara dengan Kai saat ini.

"Diamlah Sehun, atau kau ingin aku menggendongmu disini?"

Sehun terdiam, bagaimanapun juga ia seorang pria dan sangat memalukan baginya kalau ada yang melihat dirinya digendong oleh Kai, karena itu ia memilih diam dan pasrah saja saat Kai membawanya pergi ke apartemen milik pria itu.

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah di hadapan Kai, di ruang tamu apartemen milik kekasihnya tersebut. Tatapan tajam terus dilayangkan Kai kepadanya. Diam-diam Sehun melirik pada Kai, wajah Kai terlihat begitu lelah dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang terlindungi oleh kacamata.

"Katakan padaku apa alasanmu menghindar dariku selama seminggu ini?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kai dalam keadaan marah dan jujur saja ia sedikit takut melihat Kai seperti itu.

"Jawab Sehuna, atau kau ingin aku menghukummu?"

"Aku tak menghindarimu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Kai melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan beranjak untuk duduk disamping Sehun, tangannya merangkul erat pinggang ramping Sehun, mencegah pria manis itu untuk menjauh darinya. "Bisakah kau jujur padaku Sehuna?"

Sehun berusaha menepis tangan Kai yang merangkul erat pinggangnya. "Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku?"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mengatakan padaku apa alasanmu menghindariku."

Amarah Sehun meledak, ia tak suka ini, saat dimana Kai terlihat begitu dominan, begitu berkuasa atas dirinya. "Aku membencimu."

Rahang Kai mengeras, namun pria tampan itu masih berusaha menahan emosinya. "Apa alasanmu membenciku?"

"Aku membencimu, aku benci bagaimana kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan pria brengsek itu. Dan aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku sendiri. Hiks... aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu meski kau menyakitiku. Aku... aku ingin putus darimu."

Akhirnya Sehun bisa mengatakannya, ini lebih baik. Meski ia harus berpisah dari Kai, paling tidak ia lah orang yang mengatakan kata putus itu untuk pertama kalinya dan bukan Kai.

Kai menarik kasar tubuh Sehun hingga jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini pelan-pelan Sehuna, tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu, sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

Tangan Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pinggang ramping Sehun, ia masih menjaga agar pria manis itu tetap berada dipangkuannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akui kalau aku salah. Hari itu aku tak bisa menghubungimu, bukan karena aku lupa tapi..."

"Karena kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo bukan, aku mengerti kok kalau aku kalah darinya. Dia orang yang kau cintai sedangkan aku tidak."

"Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu Sehun, aku akui aku memang bersama dengan Kyungsoo tapi hanya sebentar, karena aku sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan besok, kau ingat dengan acara amal itu kan."

"Apa kau tidak bohong, Kyungsoo bilang kalau kalian terus bersama sepanjang malam dan bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Apa?" Kai tampak terkejut. "Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura dihadapanku."

"Aku tidak bersama Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang lama Sehun, aku hanya membantu dirinya untuk mencari apartemen tempat ia akan tinggal selama menetap disini. Aku tidak tinggal dengan siapapun di apartemen ini dan soal apa yang Kyungsoo bilang itu sama sekali tidak benar, aku tidak menghabiskan malamku bersamanya, saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan di kampus. Kalau kau tak percaya padaku kau bisa menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol ataupun yang lain, mereka ada bersamaku saat itu."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, terlihat masih tak percaya. Dan Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "Ada cctv di ruang tempat kami rapat, kau bisa memeriksanya dan memastikan kalau aku benar-benar ada di sana."

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau boleh marah padaku, memakiku, tapi jangan menghindariku, apalagi sampai mengatakan kata putus, aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya, kau milikku Sehuna."

Sehun mendengus, "Kenapa aku harus menjadi milikmu saat kau tidak mencintaiku?

Rahang Kai mengeras lagi, "Apa buktinya kalau aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku, kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan yang manis."

"Apa selama ini kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku selalu mencoba melakukan hal yang terbaik untukmu Sehun, apa kau tidak bisa merasakan ketulusan dan juga cintaku disetiap tindakanku padamu?"

Sehun terdiam, bohong kalau ia bilang tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana ketulusan Kai, bagaimana perhatian pria itu, dan bagaimana sabarnya dia menghadapi segala tingkah lakunya. Kecuali hari ini, Kai terlihat tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya saat Sehun memilih menghindarinya selama seminggu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang spesial?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Itu karena kau sendiri Sehuna, kau bilang kau tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, kau bilang itu terdengar menjijikkan ditelingamu kalau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang, karena itu aku tidak melakukannya. Apa sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran dan ingin agar aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia menatap Kai, lengan kurusnya melingkari leher Kai, memeluknya dengan erat.

Kai mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut, "Apa kita sudah baikan? Apa kau sekarang percaya padaku?"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu dan Kai kurasa kau tak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan apapun, cukup panggil namaku."

Kai tersenyum tipis, "Apapun untukmu."

"Kai..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau bilang kau rapat dengan panitia lain, kenapa aku dan Baekkie tidak di ajak, bukankah kami panitia juga."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Saat aku ingin menjemputmu di kelas seminggu yang lalu kau bilang sudah pulang dan ingin istirahat karena itu aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, dan seminggu ini bukannya kau dan juga Baekhyun terus menghindariku, kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon dan membaca pesanku jadi bagaimana caranya aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Saat itu aku melihatmu tertawa berdua dengan Kyungsoo."

"Yang mana?" Kai mencoba mengingat. "Ah, saat Kyungsoo datang menemuiku di kelas, ia memintaku untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke kampus kita, dan tertawa berdua katamu? Saat itu ada Chanyeol juga di dalam kelas, ia membuat lelucon yang membuatku tertawa, mungkin saat itulah kau melihatnya."

Sehun terdiam.

"Jadi karena itu kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Sehun ingin mengalihkan pandangannya namun Kai lebih dulu memegang dagunya, menahannya agar Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memang ingin aku hukum ya."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih selama seminggu ini, kau harus dihukum Sehuna."

Sehun ingin protes, namun saat ia membuka mulutnya, Kai dengan cepat menciumnya, menghisap dan mengulum bibirnya, lidahnya menyusup masuk, membelit lidah Sehun, mengajaknya bertarung. Mata Sehun perlahan menutup dan ia dengan senang hati membalas lumatan bibir Kai, yang langsung dihadiahi remasan di bokongnya oleh tangan Kai.

Ciuman keduanya semakin panas dan Sehun mulai kewalahan meladeni ciuman Kai yang semakin menuntut. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan menghisapnya dengan keras sebelum melepaskannya.

Sehun menghirup napas dengan rakus dan Kai tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan jaket dan juga kaos yang dipakai Sehun.

Kai mengecup leher Sehun, menggigitnya pelan dan Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kai menghisap keras area disekitar bawah rahangnya, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang kentara di sana.

"Kau milikku Sehuna, dan aku tak bisa lepas darimu."

Ciuman Kai turun ke dada Sehun, mengecup nipplenya sebelum menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan hisapan keras, menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari mulut Sehun. Bergantian kedua nipple Sehun dihisap dengan keras oleh Kai, sementara tangannya terus mermeas bokong padat Sehun.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sehun, bibirnya mengecup kelopak mata Sehun bergantian, sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya di atas sofa. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan celana Sehun hingga pria manis itu telanjang di depannya.

Kai menunduk, mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum ia berdiri tegak untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, matanya terpaku pada kejantanan besar kekasihnya yang sudah sangat tegang. Mereka sudah cukup sering melakukan hal ini, namun Sehun masih saja tak terbiasa dengan kejantanan milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kalau suka kenapa tidak kau sentuh?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Kai menuntun tangan kurusnya untuk memegang miliknya yang besar. Sehun meremasnya pelan dan Kai mendesah pelan karenanya.

Kai menindih tubuh Sehun, bibirnya mengulum nipple Sehun, menghisapnya dengan keras dan menjilatinya. Tangannya yang kekar mencengkram erat pinggang Sehun, ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga memunggunginya. Bibir Kai mengecup lembut punggung mulus itu, sementara ia menempelkan miliknya pada bokong padat Sehun.

"Tak ada pemanasan kali ini, karena aku ingin menghukummu."

Tangan Kai menangkup dada Sehun, meremasnya, jarinya menjepit nipple tegang itu dan memainkannya. Sehun mendesah tak karuan, tubuhnya menggelinjang. Dan tanpa aba-aba Kai melesakkan kejantanan besarnya ke dalam hole sempit milik Sehun, mengabaikan jeritan tertahan kekasihnya, Kai kembali memutar tubuh Sehun hingga berhadapan dengannya. Geraman tertahan terdengar dari mulut Kai, kejantanannya serasa diperas saat ia memutar tubuh Sehun menghadap kearahnya, hole Sehun terlalu ketat mencengkeram miliknya dengan erat di dalam sana.

Kai mencium bibir Sehun, melumat bibir merah itu sementara pinggulnya bergerak dengan pelan pada awalnya, hanya beberapa tusukan dan Kai langsung menghentaknya dengan kuat dan cepat hingga tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak di atas sofa itu. Desahan keras terus meluncur di bibirnya. Tangannya meremas lengan Kai yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, saat Kai bergerak makin brutal, Sehun menggigit lengan kiri kai, menghisapnya dengan keras menciptakan beberapa kissmark di sana.

"Kai... aku mau keluar..."

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, dan Kai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat, menyentuh titik spot Sehun dengan akurat. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya mencoba menyamai gerakan cepat Kai saat orgasmenya tiba.

Erangan keras Sehun dengan cepat dibungkam Kai dengan ciuman menuntutnya. Kai mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya meremas dada Sehun dengan kuat, dan dengan hentakan keras dari Kai, pria itu orgasme di dalam diri Sehun.

Kai masih di atas tubuh Sehun, kejantanannya masih di dalam hole Sehun, sementara tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah manis Sehun yang berkeringat.

"I love you," bisiknya dikecupnya dengan lembut kening Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Kai hanya diam dan menatap Sehun.

"Kai..." Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman dan Kai membalasnya dengan menghentakkan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam hole Sehun.

"I love you."

"Apakah harus seperti ini dulu baru kau mengatakan kata itu padaku?" bisik Sehun.

"I love you, aku akan terus mengatakan kata itu hingga kau bosan mendengarnya Sehun, dulu aku pikir hanya dengan tindakan maka itu akan cukup karena kita sama-sama pria, tapi ternyata aku salah, pria juga butuh itu, maafkan aku Sehuna, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu, dan Kai aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun berdiri di panggung yang sama dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun dan juga seluruh panitia lelang amal itu, ia sudah merasa pegal karena terus berdiri, namun belum ada tanda-tanda acara akan selesai. Sehun merasa jenuh karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya dengan bosan, ia ingin turun dari panggung namun itu akan terkesan tidak sopan karena yang lain masih berada di atas panggung.

"Sehunie."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Sehun mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan.

Kai tidak menjawab ia hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sehun.

"Ini untukmu, untuk kekasihku, jangan ragukan aku lagi, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Bersabarlah hingga kita lulus dan aku akan segera melamarmu."

Sehun menunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, namun tak urung ia membisikkan kata cinta juga untuk Kai seraya membalikkan badannya memunggungi semua orang yang terus bersorak ke arah dirinya dan Kai.

"I love you Kai dan aku janji aku tak akan pernah meragukanmu lagi. Aku akan menunggumu untuk melamarku."

Aku tak akan ragu lagi karena aku yakin cintamu pasti hanya untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ini ff yang dibikin saat badmood, ffnya mungkin absurds. Tapi please review ya.

Salam kokobop

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
